City of Rain
by Hylee
Summary: This is a story that I came up with back in high school, It was a class project, A girl who has forgotten everything but the name of a boy she is looking for in a city that it never stops raining in, the rain stealing the memories from those who linger in it too long, All chapters are added and posted,
1. Chapter 1

Aurthor's notes:

Me and this story have a love-hate relationship. It holds a special place in my heart as my first finished story ever and one of the few that I can say was entirely thought up by me, though I used character models. (Father Joseph was modeled after Father Remington from Chrono Crusade, Edna was origianlly modeled after Etna Boogie from Disgaea, though only as a stand in model in my mind when I play this out anime style.) Aquaria is the name from the first episode of Fullmetal Alchemist I ever saw, which was the Phantom Thief episode. I think the story is decent enough, but chapters 3 and 4 feel very rushed... I didn't want to drag it on forever, so I left a lot of details out and if I get enough people reading it and reviews, I might revisit it and fix this old thing up some. First thing to do would be to revise chapter 3, especially 4. I might also rewrite it to no longer be in first person, since I stopped writing in first person right after I finished this story. Let me know if you want me to rework it, since encouragement gets me everywhere. I probably won't write a second part to this since, with a little work, I might be able to tie up all the loose ends in this one and the ispiration just isn't there. Either way, I hope that you enjoy, or at least, walk away with a few minutes of your time well spent.. Now without further ado, I persent to you, City of Rain.

* * *

Why do I search for light?

Why do I long for the warmth of someone long forgotten's embrace?

Why... can't I remember?

I sat up, looking out the window at the rain falling against the window and everything outside. The rain never stopped; always strengthening its spell.

"It kinda cold out."

"Sure," I glanced at the small orange kitten, "And I can assume you've been outside, Reiko?"

"Why would I, Mika Kei? Watching you is my job. You know that you're not an average child."

"You say that, but you never remember what, or even who, you are, Fluff-ball."

"Excuse me? You've forgotten your family, your home, and for a while, your name!" His green eyes were looking out the window, "And yet, you're dead set on finding this boy."

"So? Your point? I believe you told me to hang onto what I have left."

"I hate it when you use my own advice against me, you little half-angel," Reiko walked out the door, heading down stairs, "Get ready for school."

"Half-angel... why am I only half?"

I quickly got dressed, running down the stairs, half way down beginning to walk, reminding myself that I wasn't supposed to run in a church. Since I had nowhere to stay, I stayed at the church, helping out whenever I could. Reiko was in the kitchen, lapping milk out of a small shallow bowl. He looked up at me and meowed. He was always trying to be like a real cat around other people.

"Good morning, Mika."

"Oh. Good morning, Father Joseph."

He was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, as usual. He had a sapphire blue eye color, a bit darker than my own. He had short blonde hair that was always shining. I honestly wish my hair was like that.

"Remember when you came here? A month ago? Well, I found your bag you lost. There's a picture of your family in there."

"Really? Any names? Addresses?"

"No, just some jewelry, a few books, just some useless, everyday stuff. Don't give up though."

"Well, I'm going to school today. The best place to find someone your age is go to the places where most fifteen year old's go; school and the mall."

"Taking Rei?" At this point, Reiko sat up.

"Um, I'm definitely coming," he announced, "I've been stuck in this dusty old church for too long. So, I'm coming."

"I've known he could talk. We're the only three in this church, so feel free to run. I heard you coming down the stairs," Joseph smiled, watching me leave.

"Reiko, I'm leaving!" I called, pulling my raincoat on, "Goodbye, Father!" I paused at the door, picking up Reiko and putting him in my messenger bag and stepping outside.

The rain outside was always falling, everyday, every night. It was always warm and welcoming. But it had been part of a spell put on the town; a bit of a curse if you ask me. When you walk out into it, it slowly begins erasing your memory. The legend was that there was an angel and a demon that were once friends and the demon kept getting in trouble, so he was condemned to Hell. The angel was really upset and wanted to forget the demon if she couldn't see him, so she tried to use magic to erase her own memory. She failed but continued to cry about losing her best friend. Her tears contained the spell, so she's supposedly always crying on the city of rain, Aquaria. After more research, I found the legend also says that if the demon and angel ever meet again and can stay together, the rain will stop forever.

"Rei?" I looked at the kitten, "Do you think I'm the angel in the legend? And the boy I'm looking for is the demon?"

"Maybe," he meowed as we walked towards the school, "I'm really allowed to go to school?"

"You wanted to come. Ow!" I turned around to face a couple of boys. They always seemed to turn up wherever I went. They liked picking on me for some reason. I never knew why, "May I have it back?"

"Maybe," the one boy was now holding the ribbon that I had used to pull my hair back, "I'm gonna put it in my collection."

"Of my ribbons you've taken? Ya know what, keep it. I don't want it."

"Hey, a kitty," he reached for my bag, but stopped, turned, and left, the other following. I turned around, now holding Reiko in my arms. Another boy was standing behind me, holding an umbrella and a black back pack in his other hand. He had short black hair and light blue eyes.

"Sorry about those guys. They think they own the city. You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. They only took my ribbons."

"I know. They only pick on you because you won't fight back. C'mon, I'll take you to school."

I continued on to school, this time, with some protection from the city's trouble makers. Reiko climbed up on my shoulder.

"Mika, you're blushing and your wing is back," he whispered.

"What do I do? You're my guardian."

"Ditch the boy."

"No!"

Since I'm a 'half-angel', I have an angel wing. But Reiko's magic allows him to use a spell that causes it to disappear. Except for when I'm embarrassed or nervous.

"Then calm down," he jumped back into my bag.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Josh," the boy turned around, holding his hand out to me.

"My name is Mika Kei. But just call me Mika, please," I took his hand and the rain stopped, both my wing appeared, his eyes turned green, and he had two wings that were black and looked like a bat's wings do. We immediately let go, both confused. The rain started again.

"A-anyway, let's get to school," Josh began to run, me following, running as well.

Once in the classroom, the teacher put me at a table with another girl.

"And you are?" she asked when I sat down.

"Mika. Who are you?"

"Edna. Edna the Demon to the boys. They're a bunch of babies when it comes ta gym class."

"Some people are just too full of themselves, ya know, Mika?" Reiko was on my shoulder again.

"Oh, this is Reiko," I took him and set him on the table. Josh sat next to me.

"You're sitting with the Demon-Girl, you know that right?" he looked at her.

"Demon?"

"She's merciless in every game we've ever played in gym."

"You're all sissies," she muttered, petting Reiko.

"What do you think that was earlier?" Josh whispered so Etna wouldn't hear.

"I have no idea. Let's ask Father Joseph later," I watched Rei chase a little bug along the table, "And I'll ask Kye tonight."

Kye was a spirit that talked to me every night. He was always watching what I did. We would sit around all night on weekends and talk. He's the one who told me about the City of Rain and its curse. But he used to tell me the legend as a bedtime story when I was little. He's the one who taught me everything important.

"Well, anyway," Edna interrupted, "Maybe we could all get together when the bell rings and we can leave?"

"I'm not busy," Josh said, taking Reiko and scratching his ears, causing him to purr.

"Reiko and I are just gonna help clean the church, then watch some movies Father Joseph rented. We have room for more people," I smiled, "So we've finally made some friends."

"My first friends here!" Edna announced to the whole class.

"Oh well," Josh sighed, "Every group has a friend that's dysfunctional."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I whispered to Josh, who smiled himself.


	2. Chapter 2

After school, we were sitting in the cry room, where mothers thake their children during church, that over looked the altar, doing our home work

"Mika," Edna suddenly looked at me, "Why are you in Aquaria? Why did you come here?"

"Well, the short version is that I'm looking for someone. I'm not sure who he is or why I'm looking for him, but he's important to me. His name is Justin."

"I came here ta find a girl named Holly who's only about a year younger than me," Josh said, continuing his homework, "Haven't found her yet, but I will."

"I was born here. At least, I think so," Edna pushed the book she had been reading away, "The earliest memory I have is with my mother telling me the story of the rain while we sat inside, watching from the couch."

I sat up and looked out the window at Father Joseph, who was walking down the aisle, towards the altar. Then, I remembered.

"No! Chorus!" I got up and ran downstairs, following Father Joseph.

"Hello, Mika. Glad you decided to join us. I was going to let you off for today," he said, turning to look at me.

"I love this, so why would I skip chorus?"

Being stuck in a church for month can be very boring and a little depressing, so I joined the chorus. It was only October, but we were already memorizing Christmas songs for all four Christmas Masses. But all the other songs were boring, so to keep ten-year-old's busy, it had to be fun, but it had to be what the teens wanted to sing. After a while, I suddenly stepped forward to the microphone;

"Hear my song, Oh gracious Lord,  
For I am Thy messenger  
The stories I tell are all Yours.  
I wish for one thing,  
Yet it is denied;  
I tell You always as I sing.  
My heart belongs to Kye."

Then, Josh jumped down from the balcony and ran up to the microphone as well.

"It's been many years since I left your side,  
But now I return to you ,  
I'm sorry I lied.  
But now I see what is true.  
I love Maria with all my heart  
and even though you couldn't forgive me,  
The day that we had to part,  
Watching my girl cry was hard to see."

We looked at each other and I felt the spell that Reiko had put on me to hide my wing break. At the same time, my wing and his wing, a black leathery bat-like wing, spread from our backs. I continued.

"We stood there, watching each other,  
I held my hand to you  
and swore I'd never find another.  
And then you started to crying too."

"I ran to your side, despite my chains.  
I promised to return to my love.  
That my love I would retain  
no matter how low I was and you were above."

Josh held me against him. Reiko started hissing at us.

"I missed you so much, Kye. I'm sorry. I tried to forget you, my love for you. I'm so sorry," I heard myself whispered. I had lost control of my body.

"I know. It hurt me, but I wanted you to be happy. Even if it meant forgetting me."

"But I failed. My tears only caused more pain. Kye, we're possessing two children. And look at the other children. My tears have been slowly erasing their memory. I want this to stop!"

"It has. We're together."

"I want to let these children to be free. Kye, I'm going to let her go now."

"Wait Maria! Can't we just-" Maria released me and I fell against Josh. I couldn't stand, so he held me against him.

"Thanks, Kye," I whispered. Reiko ran up to us and jumped onto Josh's arm and bit him.

"Release the boy, you demon! And get away from the girl! Now!" Reiko hissed. Kye released Josh and both of us passed out, falling to the floor.

"Well," Father Joseph smiled at Reiko, picking me up, "At least we know who the angel and demon are now."

"For some reason, I don't find this very funny," Reiko said, calming down.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat up in bed, looking at my hands. I was a little dizzy, but I could at least sit up.

"What happened? Did I stand outside in the rain for an hour or something?" I asked quietly.

"Good. You're up, Angel," a boy about 18 with short hair the color of Reiko's fur and green eyes of the same color of Rei's came in and sat down on my bed, "You OK?"

"Rei, why'd you release yourself?"

"So I could seal Kye and Maria."

Reiko's a guardian angel but he's visible to everyone. He seals his own powers to keep himself from accidentally over-using them or hurting someone. Of course, when he seals his powers, he gets stuck as a kitten. And since he needed his powers to seal Kye and Maria, he had to release his powers.

"Where's Josh? Is he OK?"

"He's fine."

"Where is he? I have to make sure-" I tried to get up, but Reiko grabbed me and I felt all my strength disappear, "Rei, why'd you-"

"Because you don't need to worry about him. Plus, you don't need to run around and get hurt or sick. And he's right there," he pointed to the window seat where Edna was asleep with a little black kitten and Josh lay on the other cushion, asleep as well, "Yeah, I know. I needed all four of you guys' energy just to seal Kye. Maria was no problem, but Kye really wanted to stay with her. His energy was so entangled with yours and Maria's, that I couldn't undo it, so the seal's only temporary. It would've taken more than what I was able to get. Mika, I would've had to take it all from you guys and use all of mine. I'm sorry, I-"

"Will you please shut up? I don't care if you couldn't permanently seal him. We have time. Relax, OK?"

"But-"

"Rei. Breathe. Everything... will... be... fine. Now, calm... down."

"Mika, I don't know what to do."

"Rei-Rei, I'm right here. Now, please stop being all depressed and stuff. I always smile, so why can't you? Just cause we can't remember things, doesn't mean that we should be upset about them. We need to be-"

"Happy with what we have because we don't know when we might lose it. Another of my advice quotes. Here's another. Different paths, same destination. We're all headed to the same place but we're going to it different ways. We want to remember. You and Josh are the keys. And that's why I'm glad you love each other."

"Rei!" I fussed, blushing a little, "Why'd you say that?" the little black kitten got up and walked over to us.

"Reiko? She OK?" she asked.

"Yeah. She's fine, Tsume."

"I know how to get the spell to break. All the kids have ta do, is kiss."

"What?!" I screamed.

After Josh woke up, I told him what Tsume had said.

"So, to get our memory back, all we gotta do is kiss?"

"According to her."

"Do ya wanna?"

"I guess."

We stood on the alter, looking at each other.

'I'll just get this done quick,' I thought. And just as I thought, I managed to get it done with quick. The rain stopped and our memory came back. Both me and Josh packed up our stuff and exchanged emails and stuff.

"Well, I'll see if I can visit you guys sometime," Josh held Tsume, who was looking a little sad. Josh was going to Chicago, while I was going to Helena, Montana. Edna was staying with Father Joseph since she was an orphan. We left the city and each other, both of us on a plane ride, back to our homes. Back to my mother, my step-father, and my two brothers. Kye still talked to me and Reiko was just fine, as well. I was happy, don't get me wrong. But, even though my brothers were waiting outside (I didn't call ahead. Keith said Anton sat outside, waiting for the whole month I was gone), I still felt like I was missing something.


	4. Chapter 4

Four weeks later, I sat on my bed, holding my cell phone. It was 10:45 in Montana. I was talking to Josh since 9:00 PM (we have it where if we call after 9 that the long distance calls are free.)

"Well, I miss you, Josh-Josh," I said, petting Reiko.

"Holly?" I looked at the door, where my mom stood, "You know it's 10:45, right? It's a school night. Who are you talking to?"

"It's Josh. He says hi."

"Well, tell him that you need to get to bed," she left.

"Whatever. So, Josh, have you heard from Edna?"

"Yeah. She's fine. But for some reason, I've got this awful feeling. It's like my heart, no, spirit is crying. I hate it. I-I want it to stop. Tsume says she's gonna pull an all-nighter at the library to find a spell or something that'll at least ease the pain unti-" he dropped the cell phone and it hit the floor. I heard something else hit the floor right next to the phone. I heard him, his breathing hard and interrupted by his screams and cries of pain.

"Mika... I need you to call Tsume. She has a phone," he managed to whisper, his voice shaking, "Her number is the one that I used to call you earlier."

"No, I won't hang up!"

"You know," Reiko got up, "I can send you there right next to him."

"Send me!" I grabbed the kitten, "Now!"

He looked up into my eyes and the next thing I know, I'm sitting next to Josh, who is on the floor crying.

"Mika..."

"No, don't talk, please," I hugged him, not really noticing that I could see right through myself, "Everything will be fine. Kye, calm down." Tsume ran in, taking Josh in her arms.

"Go back!" she yelled. I was sitting next to Reiko again.

"Holly!" Anton yelled, "Come here! It's that guy you stayed with!"

I ran downstairs and stopped in front of the TV. Father Joseph stood there, "That's him, right? He said your name"

"Holly, Mika, whoever. Josh, Justin, whatever. Guys, this time, it's acid. It's red. It's Kye this time. Please come back," he said.

"I gotta leave!" I ran for the door. My mom grabbed me.

"I don't think so! Go to bed! Now! I don't wanna hear another word about this!"

The next day, I got up and got ready for school. Anton was in college at the time and Keith was a senior in high school. I got in the car and I started thinking of the news from last night. By the time I realized what was going on, we were already at the airport.

"What's going on?" I asked as Keith got my stuff out of the trunk.

"Holly, they need you," Anton took my hand and pulled me inside, buying a ticket for me, "Me and Keith decided it would be OK. We'll be joining you in a few days."

"Take care of yourselves," Keith put the bags down and put Reiko on my shoulder.

"Ok. Let's go," I took the bags and left them standing there.

The plane ride sucked. I froze. They forgot to turn on the movie. We hit turbulence like two times and the kids behind me were screaming, "Do it again! Do it again!" and I wanted to just smack them upside their heads. I finally got off the plane and looked at the rain. It was red acid, like a demon's tears, eating away at what ever it touched. I reached out, letting it fall onto my skin. It didn't do anything to me.

"Mika!" I turned around and Father Joseph was right inside. Josh was standing right next to him. Edna smiled as Josh ran out to me, taking me in his arms. The storm stopped and I looked up into his eyes. I had a weird feeling when I did, all warm and soft and safe, "I'm glad that you're back where you belong, my angel. Holly..."

"I'm glad to be back, Justin," I smiled.

"I love you," we said to each other at the same time, and I let him kiss me as the sky cleared.  
_

A few days later, both of Holly's brothers moved to Aquaria, as did Justin's family. Her parents refused to. Edna finally found her family, her father; Father Joseph Remington. Kye and Maria calmed down and Kye became an angel again, with a few small restrictions. Reiko and Tsume were both able to release themselves for good. In short, everyone lived happily ever after (dang... this is one cheesy ending to the story of our lives... oh well!)

Signed, with love,

_Mika Kei__, __Josh__, and __Edna_


End file.
